France/England
France/England is a popular slash pairing in Axis Powers Hetalia, 'involving the characters France and England. This pairing is usually referred to as ''FrUK'. Baby England and Kid France (The Middle Ages) France and England grew up together, with France being substantially older than England (though appearance-wise, France is only 3 years older when they are adults). France poked fun at England calling him 'unrefined' because his hair style was out-of-fashion and unlike France's silky hair. England retorted and called France stupid, but after he ran away, England took the words to heart and began growing his hair. After successfully running away from the Bishop (who wanted to cut his hair because only women have long hair), he finally looked into a mirror, but instead of flowing locks, his hair was scraggly and he states that he knew something like that would happen. France finds a sulking England after he grabbed him when he thought it was a 'golden caterpillar' and offered him a haircut. After going through a few different styles, France cuts it back to England's original style saying 'it's looks cool on you' to an infuriated England. Later, England tells the 'Lord of the Lakes' (a lake spirit) about his effort to lengthen his hair and it all coming to naught when France comes back, sporting a a long tunic. England laughs at France's 'sissy girly dress' while France merely berates England for being 'behind' and not knowing that his clothes are in fashion in France. England states he is into manly attire and can not appreciate such 'sissy' clothing. France puts on a dejected look and takes out a smaller version of his outfit (for England) and says 'it's such a pity' while England realises that the garment is meant for him. France then says he'll just have to be 'stylish and wear it on my head' when England finally gives in and says he'll wear it. England later goes to France to anticipate what will come into fashion so France will be surprised (he then runs into a man's codpiece). Baby America, Teenage France and England Finland tells France and England about a small boy he and Sweden found after they were chased out of their would-be holiday home by Holland. The three of them talk and come to the conclusion the small boy may be 'one of them' (a nation). France and England immediately start fighting over who gets to be this new nation's 'older brother'. Finland shows the small nation, America, to France and England and they start fighting again, this time on who shares characteristics with America, England argueing they have the same hair while France argueing they have the same shoulders. When Finland asks if America looks like him (both of them having an innocent face), France and England waste no time in teaming up and squashing Finland's hope. Later, France and England still argue about who gets the 'older brother' title. Their argument goes from bantering on the back of a hay wagon, to justifying their cases with advise from their leaders, to brawling at Austria's house (where he tells them to get out) and finally to an all out fight on the 'French-English Quarrel Reserve'. World War II England and France were both part of the Allied Forces, but even though they were meant to be working together, they always disagreed with each other and used any excuses to fight each other. In the 'France nii-chan and the Information Manipulation Activities' strip, France and England team up to spread rumours about Germany. Although France doesn't want to spread rumours about Italy, England tries to convince Italy that Germany was talking about him behind his back. His plan failed when Italy went and directly asked Germany what he thought about him. France and England then share a word on how 'annoyingly chummy' the two seemed and ended up in a bar together. France and England ask Poland if he has made preparations for an incoming fight against Germany. After Poland's 'preparations' are revealed to be a pony, France tells England he can feel his confidence draining. England, for once, agrees with him. Other Strips In the 'England Catches a Cold' strips, France finds England sick and in bed and tells him that karma caught up with him. He starts getting worried when England doesn't even respond to his taunting. When England manages to say 'You should go over there', France thinks he has returned to normal, but when England finishes with 'you might catch it', France becomes even more scared. He takes England's temperature and when he notices his fever isn't going down, he tells himself it is now his 'chance', although America turns up and spoils his 'chance'. In the 'France nii-chan and the Olympia Romance' strip, France wanted to revive the tradition of the Olympics after hearing about it from Greece (and that you were supposed to take part naked). On arrival, he is already stripped of his clothes. England arrives and screams when he sees a naked France and asks why he's not wearing any clothes. France patronises England for not knowing that everyone is supposed to be naked and begins taking off England's clothes. Although England is screaming throughout the process, he doesn't really make a move to stop France and France only stops after Switzerland shoots a bullet between them because he doesn't want to see anyone naked. France nearly married England (due to the Suez Crisis, France's boss proposed a French-English union). He proposed (even though he didn't want to) and when England refused and told him to 'get a calender' because it wasn't April Fool's Day, France told him he had a 'calender' and pushed a marriage contract forward. England exclaimed it wasn't a calender, but France continued to repeat it was a calender and forced England to sign it. England managed to ruin the contract by scribbling all over it and told France a marriage isn't something 'to be taken lightly' (though in the anime, the subs were translated to 'I don't want to marry you for that reason'). France became upset and told England that he doesn't even seem to care if France dies and goes on to say he doesn't care if he becomes 'British Territory France Province' or something similar. A calmer England tells France to sort out his own problems before having his arms trapped by France and being dragged off with France telling himself that everything will work out. In the 'Fantasy England' strip, France calls out to England that they need to go to a meeting. France knocks on England's door, but when he doesn't answer, France opens it to find England sleeping with his head on a desk, surrounded by unicorns, fairies, elves and other mythical creatures (who tell each other to hide when they see France). France closes the door in surprise and screams when England opens it again and tells him that he should have knocked. Fan Speculations Many fans (both of the pairing or just the series) see France and England's relationship as one of a 'quarreling married couple' or an 'odd-couple'. Although the two fight all the time and argue over just about everything, they still get along and are quick to team up whenever someone else enters their argument. The fact that the two are always fighting may be because they are just too used to it or too stubborn to admit their friendship and that fighting is actually their way of showing affection for each other. Because of their geographical locations of the two countries and therefore their 'houses', fans speculate they are often in contact with each other, despite their mutual 'enemy' status. Although not yet shown in the webcomic or manga, fans debate over France and England's 'Hetalia' relationship during the upbringing of Canada. Fans usually depict France and England as 'older brothers' to Canada, raising him together (though not always agreeing on how to go about it). Fans also call their relationship 'Foe Yay' . Both see each other as rivals and England even goes out of his way to be on the opposite that France is on, just so he can 'kick his butt'. Their bickering and fighting is sometimes seen as 'sexual tension' by fans. England's usual resistance to France's advances are attributed to his tsundere ''classification by fans. Moments Webcomic: Main Storyline *'Hetalia Chapter 5: Lietuvis!' Published Manga *'Meeting Of The World'' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1)'' *'''England, there's something I need to tell you ''(Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1)'' *'France and the Olympia Romance '(Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2) *'Middle-Age England’s Clothes and Hair' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2) *'The Battle For America '(Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2) *'Fly, Canada-san, Fly! '(Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2) Webcomic: Extra Stories *'England Catches a Cold' *'Fantasy England' *'France nii-chan and the Information Manipulation Activities!' *'France nii-chan and the Olympia Romance!' *'Dream United Kingdom' *'Shared Fate Country' *'We Love England' *'Christmas 2007' *'Medieval England's Clothes and Hair' *'The Battle for America' *'Fly, Canada-san, Fly!' *'Independence Day' Webcomic: Comic Diaries *'Comic Diary 6' *'Comic Diary 8' *'Comic Diary 9' Category:Pairings Category:Pairings Dealing with France Category:Pairings Dealing With England